Pengacau Di Dorm Exo
by princess telekenetic
Summary: BAGAIMANA JADINYA JIKA DORM EXO KEDATANGAN 2 MAHKLUK ASING YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI AUTHOR FF INI? BAGAIMANA KESERUAN HARI-HARI MEREKA? hunhan, kaisoo, chanbaek, kristao, chenmin, sulay, YAOI
1. Chapter 1

PENGACAU DI DORM EXO

AUTHOR: PRINCESS TELEKENETIC (SUNG GI) LIGHTSABER (HANG AH)

CAST: PARK SUNG GI, LEE HANG AH, MEMBER EXO

GENRE: HUMOR (gagal), FRIENDSHIP

RATE: T

DISCLAIMER: FF INI MILIK SAYA. DENGAN IDE YANG MUNCUL DARI OTAK 2 AUTHOR SARAF YANG TAK ADA HABISNYA

SUMMARY: BAGAIMANA JADINYA JIKA DORM EXO KEDATANGAN 2 MAHKLUK ASING YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI AUTHOR FF INI? BAGAIMANA KESERUAN HARI-HARI MEREKA?

A/N: TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA NON BAKU,OCC, YAOI, FF INI DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA. BUKAN UNTUK MENISTAKAN CAST YANG ADA DIDALAMNYA.

.

.

.

**EXO FANFICTION**

**PARK SUNG GI PRESENT**

**PENGACAU DI DORM EXO**

**CHAPTER 1**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

Hari ini adalah hari yang tentram di dorm exo. Pasalnya mereka baru saja mendapat libur 3 hari dari petinggi sm.

Dorm yang biasanya sudah sangat ribut mulai pagi hari, sekarang tentram, aman dan sentosa. Sampai tak ada suara sedikitpun. Semua member masih terlelap di alam mimpinya. Padahal sekarang sudah jam 9 pagi. "tidur terus seharian mumpung libur" kata mereka.

Terlihat di depan pintu dorm exo ada 2 orang yeoja berpakaian aneh. Bagaimana tidak? Mereka berdua memakai pakaian serba hitam seperti di mv mama. "aissss.. kenapa tadi aku mengikuti ide anehmu untuk memakai pakaian ini..?" Tanya yeoja yang berambut sebahu. "salah sendiri kau mau mengikutinya" balas yeoja satunya. Yeoja dengan rambut sebahu itu melepaskan jubah serba hitamnya. "panassss… panassss.." "yahhh.. kenapa kau lepas? Kitakan jadi ngak terlihat keren" protes yeoja berambut panjang

"keren apanya? Yang ada kita jadi aneh tau.. ah kau ini.. sudahlahh.. cepat ketuk pintunya.. ngapain kita berlama2 disini?" suruh yeoja rambut sebahu. "nde..nde.. cerewet sekali kau.. dasar evill.."

'tokk tokk tokkk"

5 detik

10 detik

20 detik

"wooooeeee.. ada orang ngak?" teriak yeoja sebahu ngak sabar. "jangan teriak2 bisa kaleee.. lama2 telingaku bisa tuli somplak"

Kita tinggalkan kedua yoja aneh itu dulu diluar. Kajja kita lihat di kamar dengan tulisan sulay couple itu.

"siapa yang berisik diluar sih? Aku masih mengantuk.. ge.. suho ge.. coba kau lihat siapa diluar" perintah lay pada namjachingu tercinta yang masih terlelap di sampingnya. "ehhhh.. aku masih ngantuk chagii.. kau saja yang buka pintunya" kata suho pelan. 'brukkkk" "appoyooo" rintih suho saat tubuhnya dengan sukses mendarat di lantai yang dingin.

"ya.. chagi.. kenapa kau menendangku?" protes suho. Saat tubuhnya terjatuh dilantai akibat tendangan lay. "cepat lihat siapa diluar.. mereka berisik sekali.. aku ingin tidurrr" kata lay. "aissshhh.. arrasoo.. lama2 dia bisa jadi kayak luhan ge.. sukanya nendang orang." Gumam suho. "aku mendengarnya joon myunnie" ucap lay. Suho cepat cepat keluar dengan masih setengah sadar.

".brakkkk" "aduuhhhh appooo.. woeee siapa sih yang meletakkan lemari disini? Ngak tau aku lagi jalan apa? Jadi kebenturkann" marah suho entah pada siapa. "yang didalemm cepat bukain pintuuu " teriak orang diluar. "iya.. iya.. tunggu sebentar.. ngak sabaran amat sih.." suho ganti teriak.

'kriieeettt' suho membuka pintu. Dan melihat 2 yeoja berrambut sebahu dan berrambut panjang. "nuguya?" Tanya suho pada mereka. Salah satu yeoja itu tersenyum manis lalu langsung saja menarik yeoja satunya masuk kedalam. Suho yang terbengong2 langsung masuk menyusul mereka.

"hehhh kalian berdua ini siapa? Seenaknya masuk rumah orang.. jangan2 kalian maling ya?" suho bertanya sambil memasang wajah horror. "kami bukan maling oppa.. kita perampok" ucap yeoja berambut sebahu dengan wajah datar. Mata suho melotot. "MWOOOO" ucapnya keras.

"aisssshh.. ada apa sih hyung… pagi2 sudah ributt" ucap seorang namja manis bermata besar dan diikuti oleh namja berkulit tan dan namja berkulit putih di belakangnya. "mereka berdua perampokkk" ucap suho histeris sambil menunjuk 2 orang yeoja yang sedang duduk manis tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun.

"tunggu duluuu.. aku seperti pernah melihat kalian.. tapi dimana yaa? Aku lupaaaa…" ucap namja berkulit putih yang kita ketahui bernama oh sehun itu. "sehunnn oppaaaaa… d.o oppaaa… kyyyaaaa" ucap salah satu yeoja itu histeris.

Penghuni dorm lain keluar karna mendengar keributan. "lohhh sunggiee.. kenapa kau bisa disini?" Tanya tao yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Semua member exo melihatnya dengan tatapan heran. "kau mengenal mereka baby panda?" Tanya kris. "mereka author ff ini ge.. dia juga didi ku.." ucap tao polos. "MWOOOOO" teriak mereka bebarengan.

"aissss.. lama2 aku bisa tuli sungguhan" ucap yeoja berambut panjang.

"baiklah oppadeull.. kami akan memperkenalkan diri.. joneun park sung gi imnida.. nae dongsaeng tao oppa. Tak boleh ada yang protes." Ucap sung gi saat melihat kris ingin membuka suara. Sung gi mendekati tao dan memeluknya erat. "kyyyaaa… yeoja sialan.. pergi dari baby pandaku…" ucap kris sambil berusaha menjauhkan sung gi dari tao. "huhhhh" sung gi mendengus kasar karna kris berhasil menariknya menjauh dari tao. Dan ganti memeluk tao posesif.

"yaaa yaaa ge.. lepass.. akukan jadi maluuu.." ucap tao dengan pipi yang memerah. "sudah lepaskan oppaku naga pervert. Atau kau akan ku nistakan di ff ini" ucap sung gi dengan datar (lagi) kris langsung melepaskan pelukannya. Sung gi Menyeringai penuh kemenangan.. kuasa menjadi author.

"annyeong oppa deull.. joneun lee hang ah imnida. Naneun yeodongsaeng d.o oppa. " hang ah menirukan sung gi memeluk d.o. "haahhh.. se.. sejak kapan aku memiliki dongsaeng sepertimu?" ucap d.o. hang ah menatap d.o lama. "huaaaa… oppa jahattt.. oppaaa jahattt huaaaa" hang ah menangis kencang sekencang kencangnya. Sampai mengalahkan suara melengkingnya changmin oppa. (changmin: heeehhh.. kenapa gue dibawa-bawa.. suara gue ngak melengking kaleee.. tapi merdu. Sung gi: sudahhhh kau pergi saja dari sini.. kembali ke alammu.. tak ada protessss.. atau makananmu ku ambil semua.#smirk changmin: andweeee #lari selametin makanannya)

"hayyooo.. d.o oppa.. ngebuat anak orang nangiss.." kata sung gi. "d.o hyung jahat.. ngak ngakuin dongsaengnya sendiri.." tambah sehun. "hiksss.. tehunnie baik banget padaku.. gomapta tehunnieee.." hang ah lari memeluk sehun. Sehun gelagapan karna tiba2 dipeluk dengan kencang. Hampir saja dia terjungkal kebelakang kalau saja chanyeol tidak di belakangnya.

"yak yakkk aku ngak bisa bernafas.. leppp.. hasss" rintih sehun. "ehh.. hehehe mian oppa.. hehehe" jawab hang ah . dia lalu menatap d.o sendu. "arraso arraso.. kau adalah dongsaengku" d.o akhirnya berkata. "aissshhh.. percuma.. kau ngak ikhlas bilang begitu oppa.." kata hang ah lagi. D.o mendekati hang ah. "mian ne.. oppa mengakuimu sebagai dongsaeng oppa" kata d.o dengan doe eyesnya. "jinja? Yeeee" hang ah loncat2 kegirangan. "dasar" ucap sung gi. "aku bisa mendengarmu sunggie ahh" kata hang ah menatap sung gi datar dan berhenti melompat2.

"sebenarnya kalian berdua ngapain datang kesini?" Tanya xiumin pada akhirnyaa. Member lain mengangguk serempak. "begini.. kan kalian diberi liburan 3 hari oleh sooman ahjushi. Nah.. liburan itu untuk menemani kami" jawab sung gi santai.

Hening

3 detik

5 detikk

10 detik

"ANDWEEEEE" teriak semua member kompak. "terakhir kali liburan kami dengan tugas darimu. Kami kejang2 selama seharian penuh.. karena tes iq nista yang kau kirimkan itu"(baca tes iq exo) jerit baekhyun histeris. "ngak usah alay begitu juga. Biasa aja napa oppa" kata hang ah. "ehemmm.. ngapain manggil2 aku?" lay tersinggung.

"ahh.. ani oppa hehehe.. memang apa yang kau lakukan pada mereka sunggie?" Tanya hang ah pada sung gi yang dari tadi hanya menyeringai mengerikan. "tanya saja pada mereka.. aku tak tau apa2" jawab sung gi cuek

"yakkk.. kau seenaknya bilang begitu.. karna soal aneh yang kau berikan itu, kami harus kehilangan banyak waktu dan kami harus menderita sakit mata.. juga baekhyun dan chen yang kejang2" kata luhan penuh emosi. "ya.. oppa.. kau tega membentak sunggie.. padahal sunggie sangat mengidolakanmu.. dia sangat membela dan mengelu-elukan namamu di hadapan teman2nya.. sama sepertiku yang selalu mengelu-elukan kebaikan tehuni oppa.. kau tega sekali." Protes hang ah membela teman seperjuangannya. (seperjuanggan evil maksudnya)

"be.. benarkah itu? Mi.. mian aku tak tau.. sunggie.. aku tak mengira kau juga bisa sebaik itu.. ku kirra kau hanya evil dan juga pervert. Apalagi kau itu fujoshi akut yang suka buat ff yaoi dan baca ff.. n….." mulut luhan dibekap sung gi sebelum namja manis itu membeberkan semua aibnya. "aku juga tak mengira kau ember sekali oppa…" sung gi terus saja membekap mulut luhan.

"woooeee… akkhhhuuu takkk bihhhaaa bernafaaassshhh tauuu" aum luhan karrna hidung mancungnya juga ikut di bekap oleh sung gi sehingga menghambat jalan udara masuk ke sistem pernafasannya. (halah ni malah bahas pelajaran biologi segala)

Sung gi melepaskan luhan dan kembali duduk di sofa bersama hang ah. "jadi kalian mau ngapain disini?'' Tanya chen. "molla.. kami hanya datang kesini untuk liburan.. oppa juga sedang libur 3 hari kan. Jadi kami akan ikut segala kesenangan yang oppa lakukan" jawab hang ah. "bagaimana kalau kita menghabiskan waktu dengan main saja? kan kita bisa mempererat kekeluargaan kita.. semoga saja menyenangkan.." ucap sang leader exo k.

"wahhh ide yang bagus oppaaa.. kami setujuu" teriak hang ah senang. "iya kan sehunnie.." hang ah mengedipkan matanya kearah sehun. Sehun bergidik melihatnya. "n.. nde.." jawabnya takut2 dan mendekat kearah luhan.

"sekarang.. sebaiknya kalian mandi dulu.. kalian bau..aku sudah tak kuat menciumnya" ujar sung gi datar. "yakkk yeoja es batu.. bilang apa kau?" marah kris. "ehem gee.. dia didiku.. jadi kalau kau macam2 dengannya urasannya denganku" tao berkata dengan wajah n_n yang membuat kris diam seketika. Mereka berdua menyeringai.

"gawat.. tao sudah tertular virus evilnya ni anak.. kaburr" ucap xiumin langsung berlari kearah kamarnya. Niatnya mau mandi gitu tapi pake modus2san segala.

"yakkk xiumin hyung.. aku duluan yang mandiii" chen mengejar xiumin kekamarnya. Dan disusul member lain. "baby panda.. kita mandi bareng nee" ucap kris dengan sangat manis. "ehemm ehhhemm" sung gi berdehem. "oppaa.. kau bilang apa kepada gegeku?" sung gi berkata dengan wajah yang sama dengan tao tadi.

"aiiissshhhh sial kau" kris lalu ngacir ke kamar mandi. Tao dan sung gi ber tos ria setelahnya. "dasar kakak adik sama saja" gumam hang ah. "mandilah oppa.. lalu kita bermain disini bersama" kata sung gi lalu melirik hang ah.. sepertinya mereka mempunyai rencana karna setelah pandangan mereka menatap satu sama lain mereka menyeringai bersama.

Bagaimana nasip mereka selanjudnya. Jika tahu seperti apa 2 orang author yang datang itu adalah 2 orang titisan kyuhyun super junior yang terkenal evil?. Lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

.

Semua member exo sudah mandi. Mereka berkumpul di ruang tamu sesuai intruksi suho. "main apa kita sekarang?" Tanya chanyeol. "kita main truth or dare. Gimana?" hang ah meminta persetujuan kepada semua member. "baiklah.. kita setuju" jerit chanyeol. "kecilkan suaramu yeol." Protes lay. "hehehe" dan tersangka hanya bisa nyengir 5 jari.

"sunggie ambilkan botol untuk kita bermain" perintah hang ah. "aishhh menyusahkann" sung gi mengambil botol di dalam tasnya. "siapa yang akan memutarnya?" Tanya kai. "yang paling muda saja.. jadi aku yang memutarnya" kata hang ah senang. "yakkk itu sih mau kamu.. tapi.. oke lah.. cepat putar" protes sehun tapi segera menyuruh hang ah memutarnya. "ni anak aneh banget" gumam sung gi.

Hang ah memutar botol itu dengan cepat. Semua menunggu dengan was was kira2 siapa yang akan kena.. "yakkk suho oppa kau kena.. pilih truth atau dare?" teriak hang ah senang. "aku pilih truth saja" kata suho.

"yaaa.. suho hyung cari aman.." kata baekhyun. "biarin ayo cepat apa pertanyaannnya?" "baiklah.. pertanyaan untuk suho oppa" hang ah Nampak berfikir sejenak. "siapa yang lebih kau cintai? D.o oppa atau lay oppa?" Tanya hang ah. "ehhh.. kenapa aku?" Tanya lay. "ehhh emmm lay" jawab suho pelan. Namun massih bisa didengar oleh semua orang yang ada ditempat itu. 'cieee cieeee' lay blussing mendengarnya.

"lihatlahh pipi lay ge memerahh" celetuk d.o. "app.. apaan sihhh" lay menutup mukanya dengan tangan. "sudah suho ge cepat putar botolnya." perintah tao. "ne.. ne" suho memutar botolnya dan berhenti pada sung gi. "kau pilih truth or dare?" Tanya suho. Sepertinya leader exo k ini sedikit takut bertanya pada author yang satu ini. Aura hitam yang sangat pekat menguar dari tubuhnya. Suho bergidik. "aku pilih truth" kata sung gi. "kau juga cari aman ya sunggie?" Tanya tao.

"i.. itu.. apakah ada diantara member exo yang tidak kau suka? Jika ada, siapa dan kenapa?" dia tidak jadi bertanya yang aneh-aneh. "ada.. kkamjong oppa. Alasannya simple, karna dia selalu menjadi pihak ketiga diantara hunhan couple. Dan aku ingin sekali mengoyak kulit hitamnya itu dengan pisau lipat yang setiap hari kumainkan, dan juga membuatnya menjadi makanan hewan peliharaan tetanggaku." Jawab sung gi enteng. Saking entengnya. Dia tidak melihat berbagai ekspresi member exo. Kai yang sudah bersembunyi di belakang tubuh d.o dengan tubuh bergetar, sehun yang memeluk erat luhan karna ketakutan, juga member lain yang tak kalah terkejud dengan ucapan sung gi yang sangat jujur dan juga sangat tidak pantas.

"kau terlalu banyak membaca fiction pembunuhan yang bersifat sadis sung gi.. makanya kau jadi seperti ini" ucap tao. Sung gi hanya tersenyum.. bukan… tapi lebih tepatnya menyeringai. "ayo.. lanjutkan saja.. sung gi.. cepat putar botolnya" luhanlah yang kena selanjutnya. "truth or dare lulu ge?" Tanya sung gi dengan nada lembut, namun malah terkesan mengerikan. "dare saja" ucap luhan ragu. Sung gi terlihat berpikir sejenak. "peluk dan cium sehun oppa" luhan dan sehun kaget, member exo lain cengo, hang ah tersenyum evil.

Luhan memandang sehun. Dan. Grep. Luhan memeluk sehun erat. "Saranghae hun" ucap luhan. Dia lalu mengecup bibir sehun singkat. Semburat merah muda langsung menghiasi mereka berdua. "omonaaaa… mataku yang polos" teriak hang ah. D.o menutup mata kai. Karna tak mau menanggung resiko anak itu akan meminta lebih kepadanya, "cieeee cieeeee.. hunhan is reallll" teriak mereka bebarengan.

"sudah-sudah.. ayo luhan ge.. cepat putar botolnya" sung gi memerintakan luhan yang masih ber blusing ria. "ahhh.. ndeee" "yaaakkkk kenapa aku yang kena?" teriak hang ah histeris. 'doeenggg' d.o memukul hang ah dengan panci yang eentah dari mana asalnya. "huaaaa.. appo oppaaa… huweee" "plakkk' sung gi juga menggeplak hang ah yang masih menangis histeris. "bisa diam ngak sih kamu?" "nde.. sunggie.. nde"

"sss… tao.. tao.." bisik chen kepada tao. "ada apa chen ge?" "didimu hebat.. hang ah yang cerewetnya minta ampun sepperti itu, bisa diam hanya dengan beberapa kata." Katanya takjub. Tao manggut2. "aku dengar apa yang kalian katakana oppa" hang ah cemberut. "baiklah aku pilih dare" ucap hang ah sebelum di kasih pilihan. Sung gi tampak berbisik kepada luhan.

"heh.. evil.. ngak usah bikin yang aneh2.. biarkan luhan oppa yang memberikan pernyataan sendiri" "kau yakin dengan itu sung gi?" sung gi hanya mengangguk. Luhan menghela nafas pasrah. "baiklah.. nyatakan cintamu kepada kai.." ucap luhan.

"WHAAAATttT" teriak hang ah merubuhkan dorm exo. Eh.. enggak ding.. nanti kalau dorm mereka rubuh, saya disuruh membangunnya lagi.. ahhh tidak.. tidakk.. saya masih mau hidup.. tak mau ambil resiko ditelen idup-idup ama sooman ahjushi.

"andweeee… kita sudahi saja permainan ini.. aku tak mauuu" kai mengerutkan bibirnya. "memengnya aku seburuk itu?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri. "kenapa dari tadi aku yang dinistakan? Salah apa aku dengan kalian berdua?" tanyanya menjerit frustasi. Hang ah terdiam. "mianhae kai oppa.. aku ngak bermaksud seperti itu.. hanya ber canda" hang ah menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"sudah.. permainan ini selesai.. sekarang semua bubar.. dan.. tao ge.. aku malam ini tidur denganmu nde.." ucap sung gi dan hanya dibalas dengan acungan jempol oleh tao. "andweee… baby panda tidur dengankuuu" teriak kris tak setuju. "aku tadi sudah bilang tak ada penolakan.. kau tidurlah dengan lay ge dan suho oppa.." ucap sung gi lagi. "kenapa dikamar kami?" Tanya sulay bersamaan. "sudah aku bilang tak ada protesss.. sekarang cepat bubar.. atau kalian tak akan bisa melihat matahari besok.." sung gi mulai emosi menghadapi anak2 exo.

Mereka yang melihat ada alarm bahaya segera lari tunggang langgang. Bahkan hang ah yang sebangsa sung gi pun ikut kabur karna merasakan aura yang tak enak. Sedangkan tao. Dia mah adem ayem aja. "hehehe.. tak ada jatah malam ini.. aku bisa tidur dengn nyenyakkk" batinnya.

.

.

.

.

.

**T**ao**B**aekhyun**C**hanyeol

.

.

.

Bwahahaha.. lagi2 fanfic aneh yang keluar… sebenernya ini mau dibuat oneshoot tapi kelihatannya terllalu panjang. Jadi ya tbc dulu

Ini ff yang saya buat dengan sumbangan pikiran dari temen saya hang ah.

Mohon reviewnya jangan lupa…


	2. Chapter 2

PENGACAU DI DORM EXO

AUTHOR: PRINCESS TELEKENETIC (SUNG GI) LIGHTSABER (HANG AH)

CAST: PARK SUNG GI, LEE HANG AH, MEMBER EXO

GENRE: HUMOR (gagal), FRIENDSHIP

RATE: T

DISCLAIMER: FF INI MILIK SAYA. DENGAN IDE YANG MUNCUL DARI OTAK 2 AUTHOR SARAF YANG TAK ADA HABISNYA

SUMMARY: BAGAIMANA JADINYA JIKA DORM EXO KEDATANGAN 2 MAHKLUK ASING YANG MENGAKU SEBAGAI AUTHOR FF INI? BAGAIMANA KESERUAN HARI-HARI MEREKA?

A/N: TYPO BERTEBARAN, BAHASA NON BAKU,OCC, YAOI, FF INI DIBUAT HANYA UNTUK HIBURAN SEMATA. BUKAN UNTUK MENISTAKAN CAST YANG ADA DIDALAMNYA.

.

.

.

**EXO FANFICTION**

**PARK SUNG GI PRESENT**

**PENGACAU DI DORM EXO**

**CHAPTER 2**

**.**

**.**

**.**

… HAPPY READING…

.

.

.

Sore ini member exo bisa sedikit tentram karna hang ah sedang tidur, sedangkan sung gi, dia sedang nonton tv sambil rebutan makanan sama baekhyun. Ternyata mereka belum tau sisi cerewet dan manja seorang park sung gi. Itu baru mereka sadari setelah yeoja itu nyerocos tiada henti saat beradu mulut dengan chanyeol ketika namja tinggi itu tak sengaja menumpahkan minumannya di dekat sung gi.

"baekkie oppa..yakkkk.. itu makananku.." sung gi mencoba merebut makanannya. "minta sedikit napa sih.. pelit banget" baekhyun tak mau mengalah. "aishhhh.. beli sendiri sana.. suruh belikan namjachingu oppa yang tingginya menjulang melebihi namsan tower itu" sungut sung gi. "aku dengar itu… aku dengar itu" chanyeol kebetulan lewat.

"tao ge kemana oppa?" Tanya sung gi kepada baekhyun yang masih asyik memakan makanan sung gi. "tak tau" jawab baekhyun cuek. "hihhhh kau ini.. baiklah aku pergi" "ya.. dan jangan pernah kembali" jawab baekhyun spontan. Tunggu.. baekhyun.. merasakan ada aura yang tak enak. Dia menoleh kearah sung gi.. oh god… semoga dewi fortuna masih menyayangi namja imut itu.. semoga dia selamat.. karna dia baru saja membuat setan yang satu ini marah…

"APA YANG KAU KATAKAN BYUN BAEKHYUN?.." Tanya sung gi penuh dengan penekanan.. "ehhh.. ahhh ann anniyaaa" bahayaaaaaaaa.. "KUBUNUHHH KAUUUU BYUN BAEKHYUNNNN" teriak sung gi benar2 merobohkan dorm. "kkkyyyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa" dan semua itu diakhiri dengan teriakan memilukan baekhyun.

.

.

.

"ge.. tao ge.." panggil sung gi kepada gege tercinta. Kalau misalnya reader semua bertanya. Apa hubunganya sung gi yang jelas2 bermarga park. Bisa menjadi didi seorang huang zi tao? Jawabannya simple. Karna nama Chinese park sung gi adalah huang ring ling. Ngak ada yang Tanya ya udah.. masalah buat kaliannnn.. :p

Sung gi mencari tao kesegala tempat, mulai dari bawah kasur, bawah meja, kulkas, bahkan sampai di botol selai kacang sekalipun tao tidak ditemukan. (sebenarnya ini mau cari tao gege atao mau cari makanan? Hedeeehhh.. author sarap.. tunggu.. authornyakan aku sendiri… #garuk2 kepala chanyeol oppa)

Ternyata.. para reader sekalian.. tao sedang bermesraan di taman belakang dorm exo. Sung gi mengintip dari tembok supaya tidak ketahuan. Terlihat pemandangan yang sangat tidak mengenakkan. kris sedang menyuapi es krim dari mulut kemulut kepada tao. Ohh hell.. otak author mulai tak waras lagi. Lama2 ff ini bisa berubah rate.

"dasar naga mesum ituuuu… dia sudah meracuni pikiran polos gegeku.. lihat saja akan kuberi pelajaran kau.. " sung gi menyeringai jahat. Dia meninggalkan mereka berdua yang sedang memadu kasih. Sung gi masuk kedalam dorm exo sambil membawa pisau lipat yang selalu setia menemaninya. (sung gi mirip seorang psyco)

"kenapa kau membawa benda berbahaya itu sunggie?" Tanya chen yang sedang bermain playstation dengan xiumin. Sung gi hanya tersenyum. "aku hanya ingin memberi sedikit kejutan kepada kris ge.. chen oppa.." segera sung gi melenggang pergi ke kamar taoris yang sekarang beralih menjadi kamarnya dan tao.

Yeoja berambut sebahu itu tersenyum iblis saat melihat sebuah boneka alpaca terletak dengan indah di ranjang kris. "haloo ace.. kenalkan nae park sung gi.. kau akan senang mengenalku.. dan tentu saja kau akan selalu mengingatku karna aku akan merubah penampilanmu yang tidak beraturan itu" ucapnya pada benda mati itu. Dengan perlahan sung gi memotong sebelah tangan boneka alpaca lucu itu.

"selesai… kau terlihat lebih bagus kalau begini.." sung gi lalu membungkus boneka tanpa sebelah tangan itu dengan kertas kado yang entah dia dapat dari mana.. mungkin dari malaikat yang tiba2 muncul di hadapannya.. atau dari bangsanya yang takut dengan raja evil itu.. mungkin..

Sung gi memberikan bungkusan itu kepada lay yang tengah membaca buku di kamarnya. Berhubung kris malam ini tidur disini. "itu apa sunggie?" Tanya lay datar. "hanya hadiah kecil untuk kris ge" ucap sung gi tak kalah datar. Lay bergidik. "aku titip ini ne ge.. nanti berikan kepada kris ge.. xie xie" ucap sung gi lalu pergi.

Lay mengendikkan bahunya tak peduli. Diletakkannya boneka malang itu di tepi tempat tidurnya. Tidak taukah kau ge.. jika didalam bungkusan itu, ace telah menangis tersedu2 sampai membanjiri rumah author yang aneh ini..

Saat sung gi keluar dari kamar sulay.. terlihat kris dan tao memasuki dorm. Dengan keadaan bibir tao yang membengkak. "shiitttt.. kau apakan gegeku naga pervert" Tanya sung gi dengan nada penuh intimidasi. "ehhh.. gwaenchana.. aku tak melakukan apa2.. iyakan.. baby panda.." kris meminta bantuan kepada tao. "i.. iya… kami tak melakukan apa2.." ucap tao gemetaran. Baru kali ini dia takut dengan ni anak satu..

"ada apasihhh ribut sekali.." hang ah keluar dari kamarnya.. "sung gi tersenyum menyambut chingunya yang satu itu. "aniya.. aku pergi" ucap sung gi.. lalu keluar dari dorm exo. Entah.. dia pergi kemana. "sunggie.. sunggie.. kau mau kemana?" teriak tao. Namun diabaikan oleh yeoja itu. "dia pasti melihat kegiatan kita tadi ge.." kata tao frustasi. "memang apa yang baru saja kau lakukan ge?" Tanya hang ah penasaran..

Hang ah.. menutup mulutnya.. "jangan…. Jangannn… omonaaaaaa" dia berteriak histeris persis orang yang baru saja masuk rumah sakit jiwa.. (sumpahhh.. ini guaaa bisa dibunuh hang ah benerann gara2 nulis yang kayak gini..)

"diam kau.. hang ah.." tao membungkam mulut hang ah.. lalu segera masuk kekamarnya. Kris yang melihat perubahan pada namjachingunya hanya mengernyit tak paham. "dia kenapa?" Tanya kris entah pada siapa..

Kris mendudukkan dirinya disamping chen yang sedang serius dengan gamenya. Sedangkan hang ah.. dia terus memandangi kris dengan tatapan yang sulit diartikan.. "kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?" kris yang risih ditatap dengan pandangan seperti itu akhirnya buka suara..

"kau telah melakukan kesalahan yang akan membuat kau jatuh pada lubangmu sendiri.." (bahasanya mebingungkan ni) jdeeerrrrrr.. ucapan hang ah di ikuti dengan petir yang menyambar. Supaya memberikan kesan yang agak misterius gitu.. hang ah ikut pergi. Dia pergi kedapur untuk mengambil makanan. Dan.. pemandangan yang tak ingin di lihat kembali dipampangkan didepan mata.

d.o yang melihat ada hang ah segera melepaskan lumatan bibir kai. "haaa.. hang ahhh" ucapnya tergugup. "hahhaha.. waeyo oppa? Aku hanya mengambil air minum.. lanjutkan saja.." hang ah tak ingin mengulangi kesalahannya untuk kedua kali. Jadi sebaiknya dia tekan rasa sakit didadanya. "aku tak boleh egois.. biarkan oppa bahagia" kata hang ah dalam hati.

d.o sedikit tak enak hati kepada hang ah. Dia tau. Hang ah dan sung gi sepertinya tak begitu menyukai kai. Sedangakan baru saja.. yeoja itu melihat dirinya.. orang yang di anggap hang ah oppa kandung sendiri. Berciuman secara live dihadapannya. Perlu ditekankan lagi.. LIVE.

.

.

.

Hang ah.. pergi kekamarnya. Yang sebenarnya itu kamar chenmin. Chen dengan senang hati mengizinkan hang ah tidur dikamarnya setelah di sogok dengan boneka bebek selusin. (itu mah namanya bukan dengan senang hati)

Dia berguling2 di kasur xiumin. Dia hanya malas bertemu dengan 2 orang itu. Lagian sang mood makernya juga sedang pergi kencan dengan luhan. "sunggie-yaaa… kau pergi kemana sihhh..?" hang ah mengambil ponselnya. Berniat menghubungi sung gi. Sampai sebuah suara membuatnya kaget. Dan reflek menjatuhkan ponselnya ke lantai yang dinding itu. "annndweee ponselku… aisss siapa sih yang berteriak sekencang ituuu" hang ah bersungut marah.

Dia keluar kamar. Berniat meminta ganti rugi terhadap ponselnya yang gagarotak. Namun dia urungkan karna melihat kris yang menangis. Tak biasanya duizang exo m ini menangis. "dia kenapa oppa?" Tanya hang ah pada chanyeol yang berdiri didekatnya. "lihatlah itu.. anak kris ge.. tangannya hilang sebelah" ucap chanyeol dengan wajah dibuat seprihatin mungkin. Namun malah terkesan aneh.

Hang ah. Melihat objek berita. Dan dia tau persis.. siapa yang melakukannya. "tidakkk.. kau benar2 akan celaka kris ge" ucap hang ah prihatin. Karna siapa saja yang telah membuat sung gi marah. Sampai kapanpun akan di ingatnya dan dia tak akan melepaskan orang itu begitu saja. (ini fakta)

'glekkkk" kris menelan ludahnya susah. "kurasa 3 hari ini akan menjadi neraka buat kita…" ucap sang dancing machine exo k. "ANDWEEEEEE" teriak semua member exo yang ada disana kecuali tao.

.

.

.

Malam telah datang, namun sung gi masih belum kembali ke dorm exo. "omona.. kemana sunggie? Kenapa dia belum kembali juga.. ponselnya juga tidak aktif.. apa dia benar marah ya?" Tanya hang ah pada diri sendiri.

"kami pulang…" teriak luhan dan sehun bebarengan sambil berpegangan tangan. Mereka juga membawa beberapa bungkus makanan. Semua member exo berhamburan keluar. "eh.. hang ah.. sunggie.. eoddiseo?" Tanya luhan setelah tak menemukan didi dari tao. "diaa.. pergi.." raut wajah hang ah menunjukkan kekhawatiran. Begitupula dengan tao.

"syukurlah.. dia pergi.. kuharap tak akan pernah kembali" ucap kris sadis. Luhan, hang ah, tao dan chanyeol melirik kris tajam. Sedangkan yang lain sudah menyerbu makanan yang dibawa hunhan tadi. "kenapa kalian menatapku seperti itu?" tanyanya sedikit ngeri.

"kau.. jahat ge.." tao pergi kekamarnya. Membanting pintu dengan keras. Sampai sebagian member exo terlonjak kaget. "baby panda.. kau kenapa?" kris mengejar tao. "baby panda… buka pintunya.." "aku tak akan mau bicara lagi denganmu sebelum sunggie kembali kesini" terdengar isakan kecil dari kamar tao. "baby panda.. mianhaee.. salah dia yang merusak anak kita ace" ucap kris membela diri. Namun sudah tak ada jawaban dari namja imut yang berada dibalik pintu itu.

"aissshhhh.. baby panda.. buukaaa" kris mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Hang ah tersenyum miris. "kita disini.. hanya perusak hubungan orang ya?" Tanya yeoja itu dengan wajah sedih. D.o mendekatinya. Lalu memeluk yeoja itu untuk menenangkan. "aniya.. kalian berdua bukan orang yang seperti itu.. kami terhibur dengan adanya kalian, tingkah absurd kalian memuat kami tertawa.. tenanglah.." d,o masih memeluk hang ah lembut. (saya merasa tersungging dengan perkataanu oppa.. sungguh)

Tak mengetahui bahwa kai udah geram melihatnya. Tapi dia bisa sedikit maklum, karna d.o adalah oppa dari hang ah.. walau sebelumnya tak diakui sihhh.. namja dengan kulit lebih hitam dari pada yang lainnya itu mendekati 2 makhluk yang sedang berpelukan. "hang ah.. oppa juga minta maaf telah menistakanu ne.." kai tersenyum manis kearah hang ah. Tapi bagi yeoja iblis itu. Senyum itu seperti senyum mengerikan. #geplak hangah

"kai oppa.. senyummu itu mengerikan" ucap hang ah jujur. Kai mengembungkan pipinya. "kau tau kai? Itu menggelikan" celetuk chanyeol dan diiringi tawa dari member exo lain.

"terus saja aku yang di bully.. teruskan saja" "tidak kokkkk jong in.. aku tetap menyayangimu.." sehun merangkul pundak kai. "kaihun… hunkai.. "andweeee" jerit seseorang yang tak diketahui siapa. Suara misterius. Hiiiii

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya. Sung gi tetap saja ngak kembali. "SUNGGGGGIIIIEEEEE EODDISEEEOOOOOOO" teriak hang ah memenuhi dorm exo. Mereka yang sedang pada tidur langsung terkaget dan bangun dengan tidak elitnya. Sampai2 kris yang tidur dengan sulay couple terpental jatuh karna lay yang kaget tak sengaja menendangnya.

Byyuuurrrrr… "dengan suksesnya suho menyiram tubuh hang ah. "huaaaa… oppaa.. aku jadi basah semuakannn.. dinginn" ucap hang ah meratapi nasipnya. "apa perlu aku membakarmu biar kering" tawar chanyeol.. yang ssedang bergelanyut manja pada baekhyun. "hehhh… ini masih pagi.. ngak usah berduaan bisakannn" xiumin berkomentar. "terserah dong hyung.. katakana saja kau iri karna tak bisa bermesraan dengan chen" goda baekhyun.

Pipi xiumin merona. "jadi.. baozyku ini ingin berduaan dengan ku ya… kajja… hyung…" chen berkata dengan genitnya. "yakkk.. dasarrr" xiumin memukul chen mesra. "cieee… cieeee…"

"sung gi belum kembali?" Tanya tao yang keluar dari kamar mandi. Hang ah meggeleng. "dia kelihatannnyaaaa…" "aku kembali…."

Semua orang menatap ke sumber suara… "sunggieeeee" hang ah langsung saja memeluk teman seperjuangannya itu. "yakkkk yakkk.. apa apaan ini?.. aku tak bisa bernafass… kau memelukku terlalu keras bodooohhhh" sung gi merintih karna tubuhnya dipeluk sangt erat oleh hang ah.

"ada apa sih? Tumben kau seperti itu denganku?" Tanya sung gi penasaran.. dia menatap semua member exo yang tersenyum.. "kelian kenapa?" ucap sung gi melihat semua member menjadi aneh. "kyyyaaaaaa… geeeee… huaaaa" jeritnya saat tao memeluk dan mengangkat tubuh ringannya. (ketahuan kalau nae kurus)

"kau kembali saenggie?" "ndeeee gee.. emang aku kemana?" tanyanya. "kukira kau marah karena melihat aku dan kris ge kemarin. "kalau itu memang aku marah.. tapi udah aku balaskan dengan anak kalian.." jawab sung gi singkat. "yakkkkk… yeojaaa ess batuuuu…" kris menggeram marah. "ge.. apa janjimu kemarin?" Tanya tao mengerikan. "ehhh… baiklahhh…. Sunggie… mianhae…" "gwaenchana.. dan nado mianhae.. telah merusak bonekamu.." "emm.. aku sudah tak memperasalahkan itu" kris berkata dengan tak rela.

Sung gi tersenyum datar. (ggimana tuh caranya?). "aku lelah.. bolehkah aku tidur?" tao mengangguk. Sung gi berjalan kearah kamar kristao dan merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang tao. Dilihatnya boneka panda beberapa ukuran disana. Dia tersenyum. "jaljjayo.." dan pergilah dia ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

Sung gi sedang berbicara dengan hang ah di halaman belakang dorm exo. " kemarin sooman ahjushi bilang. Kepulangan kita dipercepat. Kalau tidak sekarang.. berarti besok pagi2 harus segera meninggalkan dorm ini. Karna dia ingin oppadeul bisa beristirahat di hari terakhirnya liburan." Ucap sung gi pelan. "jadi begitu.. baiklah kalau begitu.. ini bisa di atur.. jadi kapan kita akan kembali?" "besok.. pagi2 sekali.. setelah semuanya tidur.." "aisshhh itu merepotkan.. tapi tak jadi masalah kalau begitu..".. "sebaiknya kita mulai bersiap." Sung gi dan hang ah. Mulai membereskan barang mereka tanpa diketahui oleh member exo. Karna mereka akan pulang secara diam2.

.

.

.

"oppa deulll" teriak hang ah membisingkan seperti biasa. "kau bisa ngak sih.. sekali saja ngak berteriak.? Kalau telingan kami tuli.. kaulah yang akan kami tuntut" kata xiumin. "ihhh.. oppa.. nde,… nde.. kau ngapain oppa?" Tanya hang ah kepo. "lagi mandi.. udah bisa lihat sendiri kan lagi lihat tv.." ucap xiumin kesal.

"hhehehe.. gitu aja kau marah.. eh oppa.. apa yang kau sukai?" Tanya hang ah sok akrap. "maksudnya?" xiumin tak mengerti. "aissshhh.. maksudku benda apa yang kau sukai? Makanankek…" "baozy.. kurasa itu sangat lezat.. aku menyukainya.." ucap xiumin ceria. "sudah kuduga.." hang ah lalu melenggang pergi.

Sung gi mendekati hunhan yang sibuk bermain game. "luhannie ge.." panggil sung gi lembut. Tak biasanya ni anak seperti ini… biasanya juga.. tau sendiri kan.. hehehehe.

"ada apa sunggieya?" Tanya luhan tanpa menatap sung gi. "lulu ge.. sehunnie oppa.. benda apa yang paling kalian sukai?" tanyanya. "mungkin boneka rusa…" "berikan saja luhannie hyung.. apapun yang ada pada dirinya pasti sangat aku sukai." Ucap sehun. 'bletakkk' luhan menjitak kepala sehun. "appooo.. aku salah apa sihhh luhannie chagiii" rajuk sehunn.. "ngak usah ngegombal…"

Sung gi hanya ketawa cekikikan melihat kelakuan kedua oppanya yang aneh ini. "yaudahhh… bye…" sung gi pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. "yeoja aneh.." ucap sehun. 'jdaaaakkk' "apppoooyyyoooo… yakkk park sung gi…" teriak sehun karna baru saja sung gi melempar baskom air tepat mengenai kepala sehun. "yaaakkkk… baskomku.." teriak d.o dari arah dapur.

Hang ah menuju ke dapur dimana terdapat 2 couple kita, kaisoo. "d.o oppa" panggil hang ah. "ne.. saenggie.. waeyo?" ucap d.o. "ahhh.. aniyaaa… hanya ingin bersamamu saja oppa" hang ah duduk ditengah2 mereka. Memisahkan kai dan d,o. "hang ah.. chagi.. bisa ngak kamu menyingkir dari tengah kami berdua?" pinta kai lembut, namun penuh dengan penekanan dan tatapan yang mengerikan.

"kai oppaku tersayang.. aku hanya ingin mengakrapkan diri dengan oppaku.. apa itu salah? Apa aku mengganggumu?" Tanya hang ah dengan nada mengejek. "bilang saja kau tak mau acara mesra2an mu ku ganggu..gitu aja pake sayang2an sama aku.. cihhh.. ngak banget" ejek hang ah. "hang ah.. jangan gitu bicaranya. Kau kasar amat.. oppa tak suka" nasihat d,o kepada sang dongsaeng. "mianhae oppa… hehehe.." hang ah hanya nyengir watados

Sedangkan kai. Sudah bersumpah serapah dalam hati. Semoga saja ni mahkluk dua segera pergi.

.

.

.

Malam telah datang. Semua member berkumpul di meja makan untuk menikmati masakan lay dan d.o. seperti biasa acara makan malam ini diributkan dengan baekhyun, chanyeol dan sehun yang saling berebut makanan. Dan hal itu dimenangkan oleh sehun karna namja itu dibantu oleh hang ah. Dengan ancaman yang mengerikan.

Dan sangatlah ganjil, karna sung gi hanya diam dan tersenyum melihat semua itu. Biasanya dia akan mengumpati mereka atau sekedar bicara 'bodoh, tidak berguna, atau menyebalkan' tapi kali ini dia hanya diam sambil menyantap makanannya.

"gwaenchana sunggie?" Tanya luhan perhatian. (kyyyaaaa… suamiku.. perhatian bgt ma aku.. peluk lulu ge. Sehun: jauhi luhan ge atau kau ku jadikan makanan anjingnyaa kai. #kaburrr) "aniya luhannie ge.. memangnya ada apa denganku?" sung gi balik bertanya. "ahhh.. aniya.. lupakan" luhan kembali menyuapkan makanan kemulutnya.

"oppadeul.. bolehkah hari ini kita berdua tidur lebih awal? Aku sangat capek.. dan biarkan aku sekamar dengan sunggie.. apakah boleh?" Tanya hang ah meminta persetujuan. 'krrriikkkk kriikkkk' hening. … Seluruh member exo diam. "waeyo oppa?" Tanya hang ah karna tak mendapat jawaban dari satupun member. "kau… meminta ijin dari kami? Biasanya kau main serobot langsung" ucap suho dan diamini oleh seluruh member.

"ahhh.. kurasa kita telah banyak merusuh disini.. dan seharusnya kitakan meminta ijin dulu kepada kalian.. bukankah begitu sebaiknya.. itu lebih sopan.." ucap hang ah lagi. "baiklah.. kau tidurlah dikamarku dengan sung gi.. aku akan tidur di kamar chenmin dan kris ge tidur dikamar sulay.. apakah boleh begitu, xiumin ge?" xiumin mengangguk memberi persetujuan. "kenapa dikamar sulay lagi? Tubuhku bisa patah semua karna ditendang lay seperti kemarin.." keluh kris. "tak ada penolakan ge" ucap tao sangar. "baikkk… baby panda…" kris mengecup pipi tao sekilas.

Sung gi tersenyum melihat itu. Sangat tak biasa bukan. Ini aneh. Pikir tao. "ayo sunggie.. kita tidur" hang ah menarik tangan sung gi menuju ke kamar. 'duuaakkk' sung gi menjitak kepala hang ah sayang. "yakkk.. evilll jelek.. kenapa kau menjitakku..?" hang ah merenggut. "tak lihat aku sedang makan hahhh?" hang ah mengerutkan bibirnya imut. "dongsaengku ini imut bangett sihhh" d.o mencubit pipi hang ah gemas. "oppaa.. lepass.. appoo" hang ah mengelus pipinya yang memerah akibat tangan d.o.

"makannya cepat dikit dong.. lama banget sihh.. biasanya juga kalau kau makan orang cepat banget.. makan nasi aja lamanya minta ampun" keluh hang ah. "hehhh.. kau kira aku kaniball apa? Makan orang segala.." hang ah nyengir.

Akhirnya mereka berdua selasai makan dan hang ah menarik sung gi ke kamar kristao.

25 menit berlalu. Sudah tak ada suara dari kamar itu. Chen mencoba melihatnya. Dan ternyata benar, mereka sudah tertidur lelap. Chen hanya tersenyum melihat kedua author itu tertidur dengan sangat damai. Lihatlah wajah mereka yang begitu polos. Tak seperti kelakuan sehari2 yang mebuat semua orang kalang kabut.

"apa mereka sudah tidur?" Tanya chanyeol saat chen kembali dari kamar kristao. Chen mengangguk. "mungkin mereka kelelahan karna menjahili kita" celetuk kai. "sebenarnya mereka menyenangkan.. tapi kelakuan jahil mereka yang membuatnya jadi kelihatan seperti bad girl" imbuh kris. "ya.. kau benar kris hyung" sang magnae membenarkan.

"kajja.. kita juga tidur.. ini sudah malam.. besok kita harus menyiapkan keperluan untuk show lusa" perintah kris. Semua member exo bubar dan masuk kamar masing2.

.

.

.

Setelah dirasa semua member exo tertidur. Kedua mahkluk tak berwujud manusia itu keluar dari kamar kristao. Mereka sudah menggenakan pakaian lengkap untuk kembali ke negeri mereka. (bukan negeri setan lohhh yaaa.. jangan salah.. tapi neraka #itu mah sama aja) "apa kita benar2 harus pergi sekarang? Tak bisakah disini 1 hari lagi saja? aku masih ingin menjalani hari bersama mereka.." ucap hang ah sedih.

Sung gi menggeleng. "kita sudah cukup lama disini. Mereka juga butuh waktu untuk bersantai. Kapan2 kita bisa kesini lagi" ucap sung gi bijaksana. (tuben nih anak otaknya jalan #jdaaaakkk.. dilempar sung gi pake vas) "baiklah.. kau sudah siapkan semuanya? Ayo kita pergi" ajak hang ah. Sung gi mengangguk dan mereka berdua meninggalkan dorm exo.

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya

.

Member exo bangun tanpa harus mendengar suara teriakan yang 2 hari ini selalu mereka dengar. D.o yang menyiapkan makanan untuk mereka semua sedikit heran. Apakah 2 author kita itu belum bangun? Biasanya juga sudah menampakkan hidungnya diruang televisi.

"kai.. coba bangunkan mereka berdua" perintah d.o. "baik hyung" kai membuka kamar kristao. Dan ternyata kosong. Dia hanya menemukan 12 bungkus kado dan selembar surat di meja.

"hyungdeull.. sunggie dan hang ah.. mereka telah kembali" teriak kai dari kamar kristao. "MWOOOO" teriak mereka tak kalah kaget. "kapan mereka kembali?" Tanya sang magnae. "kurasa kemarin mereka masih tidur.." tambah baekhyun. "ini.. aku menemukan surat ini.. bersama beberapa hadiah itu.." tunjuk kai pada 12 kado yang terletak dengan indahnya di kasur kris.

Lay mengambil surat dari tangan kai dan membacanya. "ihhh.. tulisan hangulnya jelek sekali" komentar lay. (sialan nih gege satu.. kubunuh juga kau)

"annyeong oppadeul.. gomapta kalian telah memperbolehkan kami tinggal di dorm kalian selama 2 hari, dan maaf telah mengacaukan hari kalian. Kami sengaja kembali pada pagi buta karna tak ingin mengganggu waktu kalian lagi. Kami tak mau kalian harus mengantarkan kami kebandara dan membuang waktu bersantai kalian" "siapa juga yang mau mengantarkan mereka" celetuk baekhyun. (ihhh jahat banget nih orang) "diamlah baekkie hyung" nasehat chanyeol.

"dan sebagai ucapan maaf kami.. kami memberikan hadiah itu untuk kalian.. ya… hitung2 sebagai upah kami tinggal selama disitu. Tidak banyak sihhh.. kalau begitu.. pai pai oppadeul.

Salam manis hang ah & sung gi

,

,

,

Semua member exo saling berpandangan. "huhhh.. mereka tega sekali tak pamit pada kita" ucap kris kesal. "padahal saat mereka disini kau yang selalu ingin mereka cepat pulang" tambah tao. "heeiii baby panda.. waktu itukan aku hanya bercanda.. baiklah.. ayo kita buka kado dari mereka.. mulai darimu sehunnie.." perintah kris. "ne hyung" sehun segera mengambil kotak kado yang bertuliskan namanya.

"dari hang ah ya.. kira2 apa ya isinya?.." "wahhhh.. sebuah sepatu keluaran terbaru.. ini sangat kerenn.. gomapta hang ahh" sehun senang dengan hadiahnya. "giliranmu kai" ucap suho, kai segera membuka hadiahnya. "yakkk.. apa apaan ini? Dia mencoba menghinaku? Sung gi ya… baiklah.. gomapta" kai mendapatkan produk perawatan kulit. (bwahahahaha #ketawa evil)

"dari sung gi ya.." ucap tao saat membaca kertas yang ada di atas kado tersebut. "wahhh boneka panda… neomu kyeoptaaa gomawo sunggieee.. saranghaeee" tao berteriak senang. "aku dapat apron yang cantik ini.. gomapta hang ah.. saranghae" ucap dia senang. "dari hang ah.. kukira sunggie yang akan memberiku hadiah.. wahhh boneka pisang.. kenapa dia bisa tau aku menyukainya.. daebakkk" chanyeol tersenyum girang. "yeolliee… lihatt aku dapat strobery milk untuk satu minggu… yeeeee.. ini juga dari hang ahh" mereka berdua loncat2 senang. (dasar dua hiper aktif)

"chen.. kau dapat apa?" Tanya xiumin. " tunggu sebentar hyung… waahhh boneka bebek yang sangat lucu.. dia baik sekali.. gomawo sunggie.. kalau kau dapat apa hyung?" Tanya chen balik. "xiumin memperlihatkan 3 buah tiket. "tiket makan baozy sepuasnya selama sebulan" kata xiumin senang.

"waahhh suho hyung dapat majalah fashion dari hang ah.. dan lay hyung dapat note dan sebuah piano mini dari sunggie… wawwww… tapi note itu untuk apa?" Tanya sehun. "ihhh ni anakkk.. dia bilang supaya aku ngak lupa2 lagi" ucap lay kesal. Hahahahaha semua member exo tertawa.

"luhan kau dapat apa?" Tanya xiumin. Dan luhan mengeluarkan boneka rusa besar dari kotaknya… "woooo itu mirip denganmu ge " tao memandangnya takjub. Kris mengeluarkan boneka alpaca sangat mirip dengan ace. "oppa.. mianhae telah merusak anakmu. Ini kuganti yang baru" ucap sung gi pada suratnya. "xie xie sung gi" ucap kris.

Akhirnya mereka senang dengan hadiah yang diberikan oleh 2 author itu. Yaaa.. walaupun mereka sadis dan juga suka mengacau. Tapi dilain sisi mereka juga punya kelembutan sebagai seorang manusia dan juga mempunyai sifat penyayang dan tau balas budi. (ini sumpahhh.. melebih2kan.. bwahahahaha)

**~fin~**

**Akhirnya selesai juga… makin ngak lucu dan ngak jelas pastinya. Hahaha. Saya berharap para readernim suka.**

**Balasan review**

cupcupcuphie12: gomapta udah review. semua review dari para reader sangat berguna untuk meningkatkan semangat saya kok.. penulisannya membingungkan? Mian.. tapi author udah biasa nulis kayak gitu. Itu tombol capslk nya kepencet ama anjingnya kai oppa

aniaani47: gomapta udah review, ini udah lanjut

DwitaDwita: ngeri ah.. sampai nodong pisau segala. Baekhyun oppa udah keluar tuh.. iya kali bakalan rubuh tuh dorm. Ini udah dilanjud. Gomawo reviewnya

apriyanthi16: kenapa senyum2 sendiri? Iya nih capslocknya lagi di injek ama anjingnya kai oppa. Ini udah lanjud. Gomapta udah review

**Jangan lupa review terus ne.**

**Kalau tidak.. pisau lipatku akan melayang kearah kalian. Bwahahaha (evil kumat)**

**Sekian.**

** princess telekinetic**


End file.
